Mistake
by Maya05
Summary: Durant une chasse, les frères Winchester vont faire une drôle découverte avec laquelle, ils vont devoir vivre pendant quelques jours avec.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous cher lecteur !

Voici ma dernière fic en date (ou du moins écrite en entière et corrigé). L'histoire change u peu de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, dans tout les cas n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression bonne ou mauvaise.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Badaboum

Aucun nuage ne parsemait le ciel, laissant place à une belle nuit étoilée… Sam avait pu apercevoir quelques étoiles filantes mais ne s'était pas amusé à faire un vœu. A quoi bon ? Il n'y croyait pas, il aurait aimé, oui, il aurait très bien pu en faire un dans l'espoir que celui-ci se réalise mais il savait par avance, que ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il poussa un léger soupir se recalant dans son siège. Cette voiture était réellement inconfortable mais n'allait pas le dire à Dean ! En même temps, il était plus petit, il conduisait plus souvent alors la route lui paraissait moins longue et l'envie d'allonger ses jambes moins présentes. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait pris l'habitude, en même temps, encore heureux après toutes ses heures passées dans cette Chévy. Dans un sens le moteur le berçait…

_ C'est quoi déjà cette chose ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam tourna son visage vers son frère peu enclin à lui répondre, après tout, il avait déjà répondu à cette question si seulement son abruti de frangin l'écoutait au lieu de relooker une blonde pulpeuse. Toutefois, il prit le temps de lui réexpliquer, il était bien trop gentil…

_ Cette chose n'a pas réellement de nom mais elle enlève les enfants durant la nuit pour en faire sûrement son dîner.

_ Un croquemitaine? Sourit Dean.

_ Ouais c'est sûrement l'un de ses cousins… enfin bref, après quelques recherches, j'en ai déduit qu'elle se cache dans cette maison abandonnée, étant donné que pas mal de corps on était retrouvé à proximité.

_ Et les flics ne trouvent rien.

Sam n'ajouta rien se replongeant dans ses pensées mais apparemment son aîné n'était pas prédisposé à le laisser tranquille.

_ Et on le tue comment ?

_ Une balle en argent et tu sais, la prochaine fois, au lieu de t'envoyer en l'air prépare la chasse, ça m'éviterait de tout te dire. Maugréa-t-il.

Dean le dévisagea avant de lever les épaules, ce n'était pas parce que son frère refusait quelques gâteries qu'il devait en faire autant. En plus, lui était de bonne humeur tandis que grincheux à côté… m'enfin, il n'ajouta rien préférant le laisser dans sa bulle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrêta son bébé sur le bas côté, la maison n'était qu'à quelques mètres et à ce qu'il pouvait en voir, elle était réellement abandonnée. Sans plus attendre, ils descendirent de la voiture prenant quelques armes puis d'un pas pressé, ils s'avancèrent vers le taudis.

Leur lampe torche en main, ils marchèrent doucement, observant les moindres recoins, écoutant le moindre bruit suspect. Dean monta à l'étage alors que Sam se contenta du rez-de-chaussée mais rien, mis à part de vieux meubles, des toiles d'araignées ou encore de la poussière. En quelques minutes, les frères se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, pièce qui menait au sous-sol et au monstre. Car oui, apparemment ces créatures aimaient ces endroits lugubres et froids. D'un simple regard, les chasseurs accordèrent leurs gestes, l'un ouvrant la porte alors que l'autre couvrait leurs arrières mais rien à part un noir intense. Dean jeta un autre regard à son cadet avant de commencer à descendre. La pièce était encore plus froide que ce qu'il pensait, encore plus lugubre même, sans parler de l'odeur nauséabonde qui inondait ses narines lui arrachant une grimace de dégoût. Toutefois, il continuait sa descente, pestant contre le grincement du bois… une fois en bas, il fit parcourir sa lampe, du sang séché ornait les murs, des os jaugeaient le sol… un frisson parcourut son échine en pensant aux nombres d'enfants qui étaient passés dans les griffes de ce monstre. Un regard jeté à Sam et il comprit qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Etrangement, la tension était montée d'un cran, à croire que ce genre de spectacle faisait taire n'importe qui… Dean avait horreur quand ça touchait les gamins, Sam était pareil et pourtant des malades s'en prenaient à eux. Néanmoins, il continua son chemin, lampe et arme en mains, ses prunelles observant les moindres recoins. Alors que Dean partit sur la gauche, Sam alla de l'autre côté restant sur ses gardes… Soudain, il se stoppa scrutant un rideau crasseux, plus il s'en approchait, plus, il entendait comme un couinement. Méfiant, il s'en approchait à pas de loup et une fois à hauteur, il prit le tissu dans ses mains pointant son flingue sur celui-ci. Puis, il tira découvrant avec effroi une gamine, assise sur un matelas. Il la détailla longuement, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même pleurnichant alors qu'elle gardait les yeux virés sur le sol. Elle était en pyjama de princesse, ce dernier un peu crasseux, sans parler de son visage. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et encore.

Comprenant l'horreur qu'elle avait dû vivre, le jeune homme s'accroupit à sa hauteur y allant avec douceur…

_ Hey…

Mais aucune réponse, elle restait dans la même position tremblant légèrement… Sam entendit les pas de son frère se retournant légèrement, il le dévisagea quelques secondes quand ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux. Il savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire… « prend cette gamine sous ton bras et sort d'ici au lieu de la jouer soft ». Néanmoins, Sam ne l'écouta pas préférant la manière douce au lieu de la brusquer.

_ On va te sortir d'ici ok, t'as pas à avoir peur de nous, on ne va pas te faire du mal. Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Dean poussa un soupir mais se retourna, gardant ainsi ses arrières… son cadet ne changerait jamais franchement, est-ce qu'ils avaient le temps de rassurer une gamine ? Il pourrait très bien le faire une fois sortis de cette baraque car oui, là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, ils avaient fait tout le tour de la maison et sans résultat, cette créature n'était pas ici mais son déjeuner oui ! Alors, elle n'allait pas tarder à se pointer.

_ On devrait partir Sam. Maugréa-t-il mais ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Oui, Sam était occupé à rassurer la petite qui avait enfin relevé ses yeux larmoyants vers lui et étrangement, il avait fondu sous son regard azur.

_ Allez viens. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant ses bras.

La gamine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plongea dans les bras du monsieur costaud. Ce dernier referma sa prise sur elle alors qu'il se redressa et d'un coup, elle se sentit bien grande alors, elle ferma les yeux enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Le chasseur ne s'en accommoda pas et fit les gros yeux à son aîné qui ne réagissait pas… à croire qu'il dormait.

_ Hum… c'est quand tu veux.

Dean lui envoya un regard noir avant de passer devant, remontant avec précaution les marches suivi de près par Sam. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine mais à peine étaient-ils entrés qu'un grognement se fit entendre. Sam pouvait sentir la gamine trembler mais il n'avait pas le temps pour la rassurer.

_ Cache-toi, je m'occupe de lui ! Ordonna Dean.

Ben oui, il était hors de question de blesser la fillette et encore moins de la laisser seule alors même si Sam fit la grimace, Dean partit en avant criant après le croquemitaine. Bien vite des coups de fusil retentirent suivi d'un boom… s'en était trop pour Sam qui décida de lâcher la fillette mais à peine voulut-il la poser par terre qu'elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait… d'ailleurs c'était un peu le cas.

_ Je reviens après, je ne vais pas te laisser. Tenta-t-il en la fixant bien dans les yeux.

La petite fille resta à le scruter mais pour toute réponse, elle resserra sa prise pleurnichant un peu plus. Résigné, Sam la reprit dans ses bras, la gardant d'une main, de toute façon, elle n'était pas bien lourde. De son autre main, il avait gardé son revolver avec ou sans la gamine, il allait aider son frère, frère qui venait de s'affaler à ses pieds grimaçant sous la douleur.

_ J'ai l'impression que c'est le croquemitaine qui s'occupe de toi et non l'inverse ! Se moqua-t-il.

_ La ferme ! Répliqua-t-il en se redressant.

Sam afficha un sourire amusé mais bien vite, il reprit son sérieux alors qu'il entraperçut la créature…

_ C'est un molosse cette chose… et j'ai tué madame croquemitaine énervant monsieur. Ajouta le plus vieux en un sourire désolé.

_ Ils sont deux?

_ A croire qu'ils aiment se reproduire, blagua Dean avant de grimacer.

Evitez d'imaginer ce genre de créature entrain de… enfin, vous voyez. Dean fut soudainement coupé dans sa perversitude quand la créature entra dans la cuisine, s'étant mis de chaque coté de la porte, Dean et Sam pointèrent leurs flingues mais apparemment ce genre de bestiole avait un sixième sens et malheureusement pour Dean se fut lui qui prit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de tirer que le croquemitaine lui attrapa le bras puis le col de sa veste… dans cet angle, Dean eut tout le loisir de voir le visage défiguré du monstre sans parler de son haleine très ragoûtante. Un grognement provenant du gosier du monstre lui fit comprendre qu'il était en colère et pas qu'un peu !

_ Sam, tire !

Oui plus facile à dire qu'à faire, la petite tremblait énormément, le faisant à son tour trembler et sans parler de son frère qui gigotait autant que le monstre alors comment tirer sans toucher son propre frère ? De toute façon, le sujet était clos, la créature l'avait réglé pour eux… après un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du chasseur, elle l'avait fait valser sans aucune délicatesse. Dean se réceptionna très mal, heurtant d'abord le sol avant de se cogner contre la porte qui menait au sous-sol avant de continuer son chemin dans les escaliers, cognant une à une, les marches avant de s'effondrer inconscient sur le sol humide et froid de cette pièce.


	2. Chapter 2: Souffrance

Hello les lecteurs,

Revoici un nouveau chapitre, oui enfin, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente, j'ai ne petite tête. Quoi qu'il en soit merci à vous et très bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Souffrance.**

Il était resté stoïque une demie seconde, cette dernière lui sembla très longue pourtant, le temps qu'il réagissait, son frère avait déjà disparu. Il l'avait vu se faire malmener, il l'avait entendu lui demander de tirer mais rien. Non, il n'avait rien fait de peur de le blesser et voilà que ce croquemitaine l'avait envoyé valser. Cette fois, il se mit à réagir, ses membres lui obéissaient de nouveau et en un rien de temps, son arme se braqua vers la créature et sans aucun état d'âme, il tira en plein cœur. Le croquemitaine n'eut pas le temps de bouger, non… il était encore tourné vers la porte, près à tuer l'humain qui avait osé toucher à sa femelle mais voilà, Sam avait tiré, il visait bien et le monstre tomba inconscient… mort pour de bon. Les pleurs de la petite fille le ramenèrent à la réalité, elle tremblait comme une feuille et le coup de feu n'avait pas dû arranger les choses mais avait-il réellement le temps de s'occuper d'elle ? Il n'avait pas trop le choix…

_ C'est fini. Lui souffla-t-il en lui massant le dos alors qu'il marcha d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

Dean n'était pas encore remonté et ça l'inquiétait… enjambant le croquemitaine, il entreprit la descente des escaliers en serrant bien la gamine qui apparemment ne voulait pas repartir dans le noir.

_ Dean ?

Aucune réponse, il rangea alors son flingue pour prendre sa lampe, une fois celle-ci allumée, il la fit parcourir vers le bas et là… il se stoppa net en observant le corps inerte de son aîné. Ni une ni deux, il descendit à toute vitesse les dernières marches qui lui restaient avant d'enjamber le chasseur. Là, il s'accroupit puis, décida de poser la petite fille mais encore une fois, celle-ci y montra de la résistance.

_ Tu vois ce monsieur, il a besoin de moi et si tu me lâches, je pourrais m'en occuper comme il faut.

La petite ne répondit pas s'accrochant à son cou, elle pleurait, oh oui, son visage était inondé de larmes et il pouvait aussi très bien sentir son pantalon mouillé. Elle était tétanisée alors comment réussir à la faire lâcher prise ?

_ Ecoute, je reste avec toi, tu peux continuer à me tenir mais j'ai besoin de mes deux mains.

Et cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le choix, il était bien plus fort qu'elle alors, il lui prit ses petits bras entre ses mains avant de les écarter de son cou. La petite continuait de pleurer mais en silence, une fois au sol, elle s'accrocha à son jeans. Sam l'observa quelques secondes avant de passer une main sur son visage pour lui effacer quelques larmes.

_ Ça va aller. Ajouta-il pour la rassurer.

Puis, après un dernier geste envers elle, il se pencha vers son frère posant un doigt sur sa carotide, le cœur battait. Rassuré, il l'examina sous toutes les coutures… un peu de sang coulait de sa tempe, mais une grimace s'afficha sur son visage en voyant la jambe mal positionnée de son aîné.

_ Tu ne vas pas aimer ça ! Murmura-t-il hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Il jeta un œil à la gamine toujours immobile lui tenir un pli de son jean. Elle était réellement calme… remarque c'était mieux comme ça que de l'entendre chialer à tout va. Et puis vu les circonstances, il aurait besoin d'elle à condition qu'elle le veuille.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Tenta-t-il.

Après tout ça irait mieux pour parler avec elle mais la fillette releva son regard brouillé de larmes dans ceux de Sam sans pour autant lui répondre. Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas grave puis, il lui tendit sa lampe… il ne pouvait pas réduire cette fracture et avoir de la lumière.

_ Tu peux me tenir ça ?

Il garda le manche de la lampe tourné vers elle mais cette dernière sembla hésiter, ben oui, pourquoi lâcher cet homme ? Pour une lampe ? La lampe ne la protégerait pas tandis que le monsieur musclé oui. Alors non, elle ne la prendrait pas et ça Sam le remarqua…

_ Tu vois cet homme ? Continua-t-il en lui faisant voir Dean… et bien c'est mon frère et à en voir l'angle de sa jambe, elle est cassée. Et pour sortir d'ici je dois la lui remettre dans le bon angle mais si tu ne me donnes pas de lumière, je vais mettre plus longtemps pour réussir et je risque de lui faire très mal.

La petite releva ses prunelles azurs dans les siens lui offrant une petite moue enfantine, les larmes semblaient s'être stoppées mais elle ne sembla toujours pas décidée à le lâcher alors pour tenter le tout pour le tout Sam reprit…

_ Si tu m'aides, on sera vite sortie d'ici sinon…

Bon c'était peut-être culotté mais il aurait pu faire pire comme lui dire que si elle ne l'aidait pas, il la laisserait là. Mais cette option lui semblait vache et puis, elle était si jeune alors pas besoin de lui faire peur surtout qu'elle avait déjà eu son cota. Voyant aucune réaction, Sam poussa un soupir avant de poser la lampe sur le sol… il ferait avec le peu de lumière. De toute façon, il devait faire vite avant que son aîné ne reprenne conscience alors avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait faire preuve, il prit la jambe gauche de son frère mais à peine l'avait-il soulevé qu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

_ Eh merde.

Il stoppa ses mouvements sans pour autant lâcher la jambe de son aîné, ce dernier avait mal, non pas à la tête même si un mal de crâne était là mais ça c'était du pipi de chat à côté de sa jambe…

_ Sam ? Souffla-t-il la voix enraillée.

Oui, il voulait comprendre, comprendre pourquoi il avait aussi mal….

_ Ça va faire mal.

_ Mal ?

Oui, il était encore dans les choux et Sam comptait bien en profiter, posant bien correctement ses mains sur son mollet puis, prenant appui sur ses jambes, il observa son frère. Il n'était pas sûr de lui et il fut heureux de constater la lumière virer sur Dean… là, il se tourna offrant un sourire à la fillette qui observait le spectacle stoïque. Là, Sam repositionna mieux ses mains alors que des plaintes sourdes se firent entendre… il se réveillait.

_ Désolé Dean.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur cogner durement contre sa poitrine sans parler de ses mains moites mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait bien réduire cette foutue fracture peu importait les moyens. Peu importait si Dean allait souffrir. Il souffla pour se donner de courage avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'un coup sec et puissant, il remit l'os en place… un crack sonore se fit entendre suivi de très prêt par un cri déchirant alors que Dean se tordit de douleur ramenant une main vers sa jambe meurtrie. Sam en avait mal pour lui mais il fut sorti de sa torpeur par la petite qui se mit à pleurer fortement… apparemment, ce spectacle ne lui avait pas plus. Préférant laisser son frère reprendre peu à peu le dessus, il se tourna vers la fillette.

_ C'est fini va, t'inquiète pas dans quelques minutes on sort d'ici.

_ Je veux mon papa ! Sanglota-t-elle.

D'innombrables larmes coulaient sur ses joues rendant impuissant le jeune chasseur pris entre elle et son frère. Toutefois, n'écoutant que son cœur, il prit la gamine dans ses bras et cette dernière ne se fit pas prier.

_ On va le retrouver ok. Ajouta-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Puis, il se tourna vers son aîné, Dean était toujours allongé au sol, une main posée au-dessus de son tibia, la douleur avait été cuisante voir électrique, elle était venue et était restée de longues minutes. Son cœur revenait juste à la normale tout comme son souffle.

_ Ça va aller ? Questionna Sam.

Mais Dean ne lui répondit pas, non, son cœur cognait sûrement encore trop fort… le plus jeune sembla l'avoir compris, il lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste de soutien.

_ Je vais buter ce salopard ! Maugréa-t-il enfin.

_ C'est déjà fait.

Dean le foudroya sur place mais n'ajouta rien, préférant se redresser avec douceur serrant les dents alors que sa fracture le lançait. Il ne pourrait pas remonter seul ces foutues marches et rien que le fait d'y penser lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il observa son frère qui tenait la petite brune dans ses bras, elle avait camouflé son visage dans la nuque de son cadet, apparemment, il avait la côte avec cette petite.

_ Tu penses pouvoir nous remonter tous les deux ?

_ C'est un poids plume elle !

Sam avait bien accentué sur le « elle », faisant comprendre à son frère qu'un régime serait le bienvenu mais ce dernier ne répliqua rien, se renfrognant dans son mutisme. Puis avec l'aide de son cadet, il se redressa grognant légèrement. La douleur était belle et bien la et il la sentait bien passer mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sam passa un bras autour de sa taille alors que ce dernier en fit tout autant puis avec une lenteur extrême, ils gravirent les marches une à une sous les gémissements de Dean. Une fois en haut, ce dernier était pâle et tout en sueur… il n'en pouvait plus et il lui restait encore quelques pas avant d'atteindre la Chévy.


	3. Chapter 3: Regard de puppy

Désolé pour le petit retard mais voici la suite !

Je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs anonymes comme les autre ! Merciiiiiiiiii pour vos comms, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bisous !

**Chapitre 3 : Regard de puppy… un pouvoir en toute puissance. **

Sam avait eu du mal à monter tout ce beau monde dans la Chévy, son frère était exténué, sa jambe semblait le faire souffrir et même maintenant, il restait silencieux sûrement concentré sur lui-même pour gérer sa douleur. Son cadet préférait alors le laisser en paix, conduisant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais il devait admettre que la petite le gênait un peu. Et oui, il n'avait pas réussi à la faire lâcher… Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu utiliser la manière forte mais à quoi bon ? Alors au lieu de lui faire peur, il l'avait gardé sur ses genoux et la petite fille semblait contente de ce choix car elle restait très calme. Après quelques minutes de route, la voiture dépassa un panneau indiquant : Cut Bank. Une petite ville du Montana avec un peu plus de trois milles habitants mais ça, Sam ne s'en soucia guère préférant aller tout droit vers l'hôpital avec l'espoir qu'il y en avait un. Heureusement pour Dean, il y en avait bien un, bon, le bâtiment semblait très ancien mais il ferait l'affaire. Une fois le moteur coupé, Sam jeta un œil à la petite, cette dernière tétait son pouce en regardant Dean qui lui avait les yeux fermé. Dormait-il ? Il en doutait.

_ On y est, commenta-t-il histoire de faire comprendre à son aîné qu'ils allaient devoir sortir.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en se tournant vers son frère, puis, il jeta un œil à sa jambe, grimaçant, il n'avait réellement pas l'envie de bouger mais il n'allait pas non plus s'éterniser dans sa voiture. Une nouvelle fois, il posa ses yeux sur la petite, il remarqua qu'elle était bien callée dans les bras de son frère, elle l'observait de ses yeux clairs suçotant son petit pouce… il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle.

_ Je crois qu'elle t'a adopté.

Sam baissa la tête pour la regarder, il devait admettre que Dean avait raison, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, elle ne le quittait pas pourtant, il allait bien devoir la rendre aux autorités.

_ J'en ai aussi l'impression.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son frère semblait tout attendri, en même temps comment ne pas l'être ? Elle était toute mimi, haute comme trois pommes, la peau pâle, un regard de braise et des cheveux châtains foncés coupés au carré et puis sa petite frange la rendait craquante. Bon, elle avait aussi de la saleté, normal vu les heures ou les jours qu'elle avait passé dans cette maison mais dans l'ensemble, elle les faisait fondre même si ça, jamais Dean ne l'avouerait.

_ Bon, c'est pas tous ça mais j'ai une fracture à soigner.

_ Et une petite fille à rendre à des gens plus compétant, souligna Sam.

Car oui, ils avaient beau la trouver craquante, ses parents devaient bien mourir d'inquiétude… alors, Sam ouvrit la portière, mettant ses jambes dehors mais à peine allait-il bouger que les petits doigts de la gamine s'accrochèrent avec force à sa veste. Sam passa sa main dans son dos alors que son autre bras la soutenait…

_ Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Veux pas.

Sam fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un œil à son aîné qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, de quoi parlait-elle ? Il ne comprenait pas et le lui fit clairement comprendre avec douceur.

_ Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

_ Veux pas. Répéta-t-elle en s'accrochant encore plus à lui alors qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce son visage.

Sam était largué, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'être plus clair mais à ce moment, Dean comprit… et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas te quitter… en même temps je la comprends, t'es un énorme nounours pour elle. Pouffa-t-il.

_ Dean.

_ Ben quoi, c'est vrai et puis c'est toi son héro, c'est bien toi qui a tué le grand méchant loup alors normal qu'elle ne veut pas te quitter.

_ Ouais mais ses parents doivent bien la chercher !

_ Ça c'est sûr mais tu peux très bien les retrouver toi-même. On trouve bien des démons alors des parents à la recherche de leur petite fille, c'est du gâteau.

_ Ouais mais s'ils la recherchent et si quelqu'un nous voit avec elle, on pourrait très bien se faire passer pour les méchants de l'histoire.

Dean poussa un soupir, il avait un mal de chien, il voulait se faire soigner même si l'optique de se retrouver avec un plâtre ne l'enchantait guère mais la fillette semblait passer avant lui et son frère semblait rester sur ses positions alors très bien, qu'il reste. Et puis, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

_ On peut très bien se faire passer pour des agents du FBI et le tour est joué mais bon, c'est toi qui choisis, mais tu le feras une fois qu'on me soignera alors pour le moment aide moi à sortir de ma voiture !

Il devenait grognon et ça, Sam le remarqua, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de fermer sa portière et de faire le tour de la voiture, le tout avec la petite accrochée à lui. Puis, il aida son frère à s'extirper de l'habitacle, le tout sous des grognements de douleurs après quelques minutes ils furent arrivés à l'accueil et Dean était une nouvelle fois tout en sueur. Très vite il fut pris en charge par un jeune interne, alors que Sam se retrouva seul dans la salle d'attente… là, il hésita, devait-il aller voir quelqu'un pour elle ?

_ Et si on allait voir quelqu'un pour toi ? Lui souffla-t-il calmement histoire de voir si elle souhaitait réellement rester avec lui.

La petite ne bougea pas, la tête callée contre son torse, suçotant toujours son pouce, Sam poussa un soupir face à son silence, puis, bien décidé pour agir au mieux, il s'avança une nouvelle fois vers l'accueil mais cette fois, la gamine pleurnicha relevant les yeux vers ceux du chasseur. Là, le jeune homme s'arrêta pour la fixer… grave erreur, car voir ses petits yeux larmoyant avec sa petite moue le fit craquer.

_ Tu veux rester avec moi ?

La petit hocha la tête et cette fois, le chasseur n'avait pas le cœur d'allait l'emmener voir des étrangers, il pourrait très bien régler cette affaire. Alors, il retourna dans la salle d'attente, là, il s'installa en poussant un énième soupir… cette fillette venait d'utiliser son arme pour convaincre Dean. Il comprenait mieux son pouvoir.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton prénom ?

Vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente, Sam essayait dans savoir plus sur elle, mais la petite semblait bien décidée à rester silencieuse, pourquoi n'avait-il par hérité d'un casse pied parlant à travers tout ? Bon, quoi que, en y réfléchissant, ça ressemblait à un mini Dean et il en avait déjà bien assez avec le grand Dean. Alors, il se calla comme il le fallait dans son siège et de très longues minutes plus tard, un médecin arriva à sa hauteur. Il remarqua que la fillette s'était endormie dans ses bras et une nouvelle fois, il fondit en la voyant mais il se reprit, se levant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. En la voyant le médecin baissa de ton, lui expliquant que Dean avait une mauvaise cassure à son tibia mais que s'il faisait attention, il pourrait éviter une opération. Bien entendu, il voulait le garder à l'hôpital mais il connaissait bien assez son frère pour savoir qu'il refuserait alors, il promit au docteur qu'il aurait son frère à l'œil, qu'il l'empêcherait de marcher sur son plâtre et au possible qu'il bouge de son lit. Bien entendu, il savait par avance que s'était mission impossible mais bon. La conversation avait réveillé la petite fille qui observait le médecin avec des yeux curieux… ben oui, ce monsieur était vieux et il avait un crâne tout chauve sans parler de ses épais sourcils gris… Sam finit par le remercier avant d'aller signer les papiers nécessaire pour la sortie de son aîné… bien sur entre deux, il s'était aperçu du réveil de la petite, il voulut la mettre à terre mais elle refusa restant bien accroché à ses vêtements… ne forçant pas, Sam la garda dans ses bras. Une fois les papier fait, Sam alla retrouver son frère qui était allongé sur son lit, un air renfrogné sur le visage… apparemment quelque chose s'était passé et il comprit en voyant la couleur de son plâtre et là, il ne put s'empêcher de rire…

_ Jolie le plâtre.

_ La ferme.

_ Et pourquoi ? Tu devrais être gentil avec moi, j'ai réussi à te faire sortir.

_ Moué, de toute façon c'est des incapables ici ! Maugréa-t-il en arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de ce plâtre.

Sam se mordit la lèvre avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit, là, la petite bougea enfin, se retournant pour observer avec curiosité l'aîné… Sam la laissa faire, la scrutant avec amusement. Car oui, pour la première fois, elle passa de ses bras au lit de son frère. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers elle, lui offrant son plus beau sourire…

_ Ben alors, on quitte le gros nounours ?

_ Rose !

La petite fille avait soufflé ce mot avec force tout en montrant du doigt la jambe de Dean… ce dernier perdit son sourire en la mitraillant sur place, ce qui bien évidemment fit peur à la petite qui regagna les bras de Sam qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

_ Je croyais que tu devais la donner à quelqu'un ! Maugréa-t-il en croisant ses bras.

_ J'ai pas pu. Pouffa-t-il avant d'ajouter… et puis, je l'adore.

Oh oui, après sa petite remarque, il l'adorait et voir rire ce grand géant la fit rire à son tour surtout qu'elle aimait bien son timbre mais au contraire Dean se renfrogna pestant contre ses incapables et ses blendes pourris. Franchement, pourquoi il ne restait plus que des couleurs pour les gamins ? Ah ben parce qu'il était dans un hôpital à bas revenu et qu'il restait plus que ça en pédiatrie ! Génial, franchement génial surtout qu'il devra rester avec cette horreur plusieurs mois ! Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas faire cette chasse, oh oui, là maintenant, il détestait Bobby car tout était de sa faute !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un premier pas de fait. **

Ils étaient restés que quelques heures à l'hôpital et à présent, ils se retrouvaient au motel, Sam avait entamé les recherches alors que Dean glandait en regardant la TV le pied surélevé. Monsieur était toujours aussi bourru et valait mieux ne plus se moquer de son plâtre mais pour être honnête c'était assez dur. C'était vrai, le grand Dean Winchester, le tombeur de ces dames avec un plâtre rose bonbon. Franchement, Sam n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça et d'ailleurs, il devrait l'immortaliser, l'idée de le prendre en photo le fit sourire… m'enfin, là, il avait plus urgent, il devait retrouver les parents de la petite. Cette dernière était sur le lit, à côté de lui, elle l'observait. Elle était bien calme… trop calme pour une fille de son âge.

_ J'ai faim !

Sam releva les yeux vers son frère qui avait posé la télécommande pour le regarder… ça voulait tout dire. Dean le fixait tout autant que lui, se demandant s'il allait daigner se lever pour aller lui chercher à manger. C'était vrai quoi avec ce pied dans le plâtre il n'allait pas y aller lui-même surtout avec cette couleur ! Non franchement, la honte quoi.

_ Tu pourrais bouger ton cul non ? Maugréa-t-il.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il souffla bruyamment, agacé par les manières de son aîné, dire qu'il allait l'avoir encore plus sur son dos !

_ Si tu ajouterais un « s'il te plait » peut être que j'irai sinon, tu peux toujours courir !

Et hop, un petit sourire à l'adresse de son frère et on repique le nez dans l'ordinateur… après tout, il n'était pas son chien, il était conscient que dans sa position ce n'était pas évident mais de là, à se faire aboyer dessus, non-merci. Ce dernier restait à fixer son cadet entre agacement et… agacement, oui c'était le mot ! Il était coincé sur ce lit avec des chaînes nulles à chier… ben oui, aucune chaîne pour les « adultes », il ne pouvait ni conduire son bébé, ni allait draguer une midinette et en plus, il se chopait un plâtre rose bonbon, la seule couleur qu'il restait et bien entendu c'était lui qui se la prenait et voilà que son petit frère refusait d'aller lui chercher un malheureux hamburger ? Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas mis les formes mais quand même… il tourna le regard une nouvelle fois vers la télévision, poussant un soupir ennuyeux… il n'y avait que les feux de l'amour… nan franchement, il était maudit !

Il rejeta un regard à son cadet, le voyant toujours plongé dans ses recherches, il tourna son regard vers la petite qui étrangement l'observait. Il fit de même durant quelques secondes avant de s'amuser à imiter Sam tout en grimaçant, en somme, il se fichait de lui. Là, la fillette éclata de rire, un rire enfantin, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon… Sam fronça les sourcils jetant un regard à la petite puis à son frère qui se gratta le nez comme si de rien n'était.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en les regardant un à un suspicieux.

_ Rien pourquoi ?

Sam fronça les sourcils alors que la fillette gardait un sourire faisant découvrir ses dents dont quelques-unes unes qui manquaient. Il voyait bien que son frère cachait quelque chose et il se doutait bien qu'il se fichait de lui mais il ne fit comme si de rien et repartit dans ses recherches, après tout entendre rire la petite fille ça faisait du bien.

_ Encore ! Souffla-t-elle enjouée alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas Dean des yeux.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et recommença ses singeries mais cette fois, Sam le prit sur le fait en relevant les yeux au ciel alors que la petite pouffa une nouvelle fois.

_ Ah ben merci ! Maugréa-t-il.

_ Ben quoi, ça fait passer le temps et puis, j'amuse la galerie comme ça ! Sourit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à la petite.

Cette dernière tourna son regard vers Sam puis, elle lui tira la langue suivi de peu par Dean qui imita la petite… ce dernier porta sa main à ses yeux avant de la retirer exaspéré.

_ T'as mauvais effet sur elle Dean.

_ Même pas vrai !

_ Oh si !

Ce dernier leva les épaules se fichant pas mal si c'était vrai ou non, mais son regard fut attiré par la petite qui descendit du lit de son frère pour courir vers lui, les yeux pétillants ! Là, elle crapahuta sur le lit de l'aîné avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Encore !

Dean lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-ennuyé, faire la grimace c'était bien mais il n'allait pas faire que ça de sa journée et Sam le comprit très bien et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après tout aller lui chercher à manger, ça serait amusant… Il posa son pc sur le lit avant de se lever…

_ En attendant que vous vous amusez, je vais aller chercher à manger.

Là, Dean leva les yeux vers lui, alarmé… il allait sûrement prendre la petite, il n'allait pas la laisser seule avec lui quand même. Ok, il s'était amusé avec mais lui et les enfants ça faisait deux donc…

_ Tu prends mademoiselle avec ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur sa tête.

Là, Sam se mordit la lèvre s'empêchant d'éclater de rire face à la mine inquiète de son frère mais franchement, c'était réellement hilarant… le pauvre.

_ Elle a besoin d'une douche et de vêtements propres et puis, elle est recherchée vos mieux éviter les sorties avec elle.

_ Donc… tu

_ Oui Dean, elle reste avec toi mais rassure-toi, on verra plus tard pour la douche !

_ Génial ! Répondit-il sans aucun enthousiasme.

_ A plus tard !

Sam prit sa veste avant de partir vers la sortie, à peine fut-il dehors qu'il entendit son aîné lui crier de se dépêcher ce qui bien entendu lui donnait envie de faire l'inverse. Dean quant à lui, fixa la petite qui restait à le regarder. Pour une gamine de son âge, elle était bizarre ou alors, il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants mais pourquoi restait-elle aussi silencieuse ?

_ Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas dire ton prénom ?

Cette dernière tourna son visage de droite à gauche avant d'ajouter en un sourire….

_ Grimace !

_ Pas si tu ne me dis pas ton prénom ! Donnant, donnant !

Grave erreur de sa part, bon, ok, il voulait tenter mais cette petite savait y faire et face au refus du jeune homme, elle lui fit les yeux de puppy… là, Dean la fixa embêté, comment dire non, à une petite pareille ?

_ Tu sais, c'est pas du jeu ça ! Ronchonna-t-il.

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Si ! Ria-t-elle.

_ Non ! Continua-t-il avant de la chatouiller, ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

Bien vite la fillette se tortilla dans tous les sens, riant aux éclats mais jeu de main, jeu de vilain… et oui, bien vite Dean se mit à pousser un gémissement… la gamine venait de cogner durement contre son plâtre. Il porta ses mains vers celui-ci reprenant son souffle. Ce pu**** de Croque-mitaine ne l'avait pas raté.

_ Bobo jambe ! Compris la petite qui s'était figée.

L'aîné porta son regard vers elle, lui offrant un sourire à la Dean, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur surtout qu'elle avait été témoin de toutes ses horreurs…

_ C'est rien va, j'ai déjà vu pire tu sais.

_ Ah oui.

_ Ouais… tu sais mon frère et moi, on aide beaucoup de gens et toi t'en fait partie et bientôt, tu reverras tes parents !

Dean se montrait très tendre avec la petite, cette dernière fit une moue triste, apparemment, sa famille lui manquait et là, Dean regretta ses paroles, surtout quand de petites larmes vinrent glisser sur ses petites joues.

_ Hey, ne pleure pas ok !

_ Je veux mon papa ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Et voilà, il avait tout gagné, la fillette se mit à pleurer à chaude larme et il n'eut d'autre réflexe que de la prendre dans ses bras caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer… il la berça, la rassurant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce monstre n'avait pas tué ses parents mais ça, il se le gardait pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite s'était calmée, se passant une main sur les yeux, là Dean se détacha d'elle l'aidant à essuyer ses petites larmes.

_ Tu sais, avec ton prénom, Sam retrouverait plus vite ton papa.

Ses prunelles fixaient avec intensité celle de la petite, cette dernière semblait hésiter, apparemment, ses parents l'avaient mis en garde contre les inconnus mais franchement pour maintenant, donner son prénom ça ne changerait rien mais aller dire ça à une gamine d'à peine quatre ans ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne la força pas, il finit de lui sécher ses larmes, puis, il lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant.

_ Et si on regardait les dessins animés ? Proposa-t-il avec vigueur, histoire de lui défaire cette tristesse sur son visage.

La petite ne répondit pas mais s'installa à ses côtés, Dean passa un bras autour de ses épaules histoire de la caller un peu plus et les voilà devant Mickey ! Quelques minutes passèrent alors que le silence fut de mise mais soudain la petite voix cristalline de la petite raisonna et là, Dean resta à la fixer surpris mais content.

_ April.


	5. Chapter 5: Une fillette très maligne

Désolé de la longue attente les loulou ! J'ai jouer ma grosse féniasse pour posté ! Mais promis, je vais tenté de me rattraper ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite des aventure d'April !

**Chapitre 5** : Une fillette très maligne.

April, elle avait soufflé ce simple mot avant de lui jeter un œil en lui offrant un grand sourire. Dean resta à l'observer répondant à cette petite bouille. Apparemment, elle leur faisait peu à peu confiance et reprenait doucement ses habitudes de petite fille. C'était assez déstabilisant pour lui ou même pour son frère, après tout des enfants, ils n'en côtoyaient jamais ou très rarement alors se transformer en nounou durant quelques heures voir quelques jours étaient assez inhabituels mais il devait admettre qu'April était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon.

_ Joli prénom ! Enchérit-il avant de s'amuser à la décoiffer ce qui bien entendu ne lui plaisait pas.

_ Arrête de m'embêter ! Ronchonna-t-elle en essayant de lui retirer ses mains

Peine perdue, Dean pouffait continuant à l'ébouriffer ce qui agaça de plus en plus la petite, elle avait beau crier son mécontentement ce grand dadet n'arrêtait pas alors tant pis pour lui, il s'en prenait à plus petit que lui mais elle avait plus d'une solution dans son sac. Alors quand l'occasion se pointa, elle le mordit fortement, là, Dean poussa un gémissement retirant sa main en regardant les petites marques de dents.

_ Non mais t'es une féroce toi ! Je pleins ton mec plus tard.

_ Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ! Rétorqua April alors qu'elle se re-concentra sur Mickey.

_ Nananana… reprit-il en faisant la grimace mécontent.

Il vit un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage enfantin de la petite ce qui eut le don de le renfrogner pour de bon et à son tour, il regarda Mickey, bien décidé de ne plus rien dire.

Quand Sam entra dans la chambre, il fut étonné de voir Dean et la petite aussi silencieux… tout en fermant la porte, il les scruta en fronçant les sourcils. Son aîné avait la tête de ses mauvais jours et la fillette semblait de bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

_ J'ai manqué un épisode ? Questionna-t-il.

Dean jeta un regard noir à son frère alors que la petite sauta du lit pour aller à sa rencontre et surtout pour manger, elle avait faim… mais voyant l'air interrogateur de Sam, elle lui sourit tout en lui répondant…

_ Dean m'a embêté alors je l'ai mordu et depuis, il fait la tête.

Sam arqua les sourcils en jetant un œil à son frère qui levait les yeux exaspérés, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il déballait la bouffe. Franchement, il aurait aimé être une petite souris pour voir ça de lui-même.

_ Dean fait souvent la tête pour un rien. Reprit-il amusé alors qu'il lui tendit un menu pour enfant… tiens, tu l'as bien mérité.

_ Merci !

La petite attrapa la boite avant de courir vers le lit de l'aîné venant si installer pour manger et aussi pour le narguer un peu… elle devait bien l'admettre. Et ça marchait, Dean la fixait agacé alors que son ventre grognait tellement il avait faim.

_ Bon tu m'envois la bouffe ou je dois me lever ? Maugréa-t-il.

_ Avec un peu de politesse, peut-être que je te donnerai ce cheese.

_ Va te faire voir et donne-moi ma bouffe !

Sam affichait un air supérieur, il fit un clin d'œil à la petite alors qu'il se rapprocha avec le paquet qui contenait un hamburger, une portion de frite plus une boisson pour son frère mais l'entendre gindre à tout va l'agaçait alors, il décida de s'amuser un peu et ça Dean l'avait très bien compris avec l'air taquin de son abruti de petit frère qui lui tendait le sachet. Mais voilà, quand il voulut l'attraper, Sam le lui retira alors que la petite éclata de rire.

_ Et toi ça te fait rire bien sûr !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue avant de mettre une fournée de frites dans sa bouche… Dean mauvais joueur attrapa son hamburger et le leva.

_ Ah ! Là, tu rigoles moins !

_ Rend-le moi ! Pleurnicha la petite.

_ Non ! Je le prends en otage.

_ Dean… Sermonna Sam.

_ Ben quoi, elle se fout de moi à cause de toi, c'est toi le responsable, pas moi.

_ Rend-le lui !

_ Non.

Sam lui fit les gros yeux que le lui rendit le plus âgé, voyant que les deux hommes en avaient pour un long moment, April se mit à pleurer et à ce moment, Dean se sentit bien penaud et se réfracta lui rendant son bien…

_ Roohh mais pleure pas, c'était pour rigoler.

Une fois que la petite regagna son hamburger, elle leva son regard vers Dean et là… un énorme sourire.

_ Merciiiii !

_ Quoi mais….

Dean passa d'April à Sam, ce dernier éclata de rire en comprenant la supercherie, la petite avait fait semblant et Dean était tombé dans le panneau…

_ Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre, petite canaille !

_ C'est pas ma faute si t'es bête.

_ Quoi mais je ne suis pas bête !

_ Un peu.

_ Non, c'est pas vrai.

_ Si c'est vrai.

_ Non.

_ Si

_ Non

_ Si…

_ Stop ! Intervint Sam voyant que ses deux-là n'en finissaient pas.

Alors qu'ils se jaugeaient, Sam claqua le sachet dans les bras de Dean qui eut pour effet de le ramener sur terre… là, il ouvrit son sac le gardant bien éloigné de la petite April. Le repas se fit dans le silence et bien vite la petite s'endormit au pied de l'aîné, ce dernier l'observa attendri… Sam lui jeta un œil amusé mais il devait admettre que la petite avait son petit caractère.

_ Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien.

Là, Dean releva ses yeux pour les braquer sur son frère, il fit une petite moue, mais il se reprit, pas d'attendrissement….

_ C'est un petit monstre, dès que j'ai le dos de tourné, elle me fait des misères alors qu'avec toi, t'es son gros nounours.

_ T'es jaloux ? Pouffa Sam.

_ Moi jaloux ? Nonnnn.

_ C'est ça…

Dean ne répondit pas reportant son regard sur la petite, elle semblait paisible mais elle avait besoin d'un bon bain et de vêtements propres. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, lui, il savait son prénom mais pas son frère…

_ Au faite, elle s'appelle April.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Elle me la dit. Jaloux ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire fier.

Sam en sourit, son frère était réellement immature, m'enfin dans tout les cas, connaître son prénom allait l'aider.

_ Non, du tout et tu connais son nom ?

_ Nope. Tu devrais la laver à son réveil.

_ Pourquoi moi ? S'alarma Sam.

_ Ben avec mon pied, je ne peux pas.

_ Ouais, la bonne excuse ! Maugréa le plus jeune préférant reprendre son ordinateur.

Dean, quant à lui, prit la télécommande zappant d'une chaîne à une autre tout en ayant coupé le son, il ne voulait pas réveiller la petite démone.

Toutefois, les frères étaient loin d'imaginer qu'un homme les surveillait. Ce dernier les avait vus à l'hôpital, et de là, il les avait suivis et surtout observé. La petite fille l'intéressait, il devait la récupérer, elle ne devait absolument pas rester entre leurs mains. Non, il en était hors de question, il était prêt à tout, oui à tout pour la récupérer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 ****: Le rose, une couleur très moche !**

Après une bonne heure de travail, Sam avait enfin retrouvé les parents d'April, enfin, son père étant donné que sa mère résidait depuis plus de trois ans à l'hôpital de Cut Bank. D'après la presse Timothé et Amber Johnson ainsi que leur fille avaient eu un accident causé par un jeune chauffard dans un état d'ébriété. Le père ainsi que la fillette s'en étaient sortis sans trop de conséquence mais depuis ces trois dernières années, Amber Johnson était dans un coma grave et avait très peu de chance de se réveiller. L'histoire était triste mais il lui restait son père et là, Sam comprit un peu mieux pourquoi April réclamait son paternel au lieu de sa mère. Il leva son regard pour l'observer, elle et Dean s'amusaient à se jeter des bonbons dans la bouche… Dean régressait de plus en plus.

_ J'ai du nouveau ! Finit-il par dire.

Les deux gamins, car oui pour lui Dean était un grand gamin, le scrutaient avec curiosité, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quand elle partira, Dean allait bien s'ennuyer.

_ J'ai trouvé ton père.

_ Chouette ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle se mit debout en sautant sur le matelas.

_ Ma jambe ! Ronchonna l'aîné.

Mais bien entendu, la petite s'en fichait et continua à sauter alors que le jeune homme protégeait son immonde plâtre rose. Face à ce spectacle, Sam décida d'intervenir, ben oui, il avait quand même pitié pour son aîné et puis avant d'aller voir Timothé, April allait bien devoir passer par la case « douche ». Alors il se leva gardant son sourire, une fois à hauteur du lit, il prit la petite dans ses bras…

_ Allez à la douche !

_ Non…. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

_ Ahaha, tu fais moins ta maligne là ! Ironisa Dean.

La petite lui envoya un regard mécontent mais le chasseur lui répondit par un sourire brillant, Sam, quant à lui, avança jusqu'à la salle de bain et une fois dans celle-ci, il ferma la porte avant de la poser au sol. April essaya de s'échapper mais Sam la retint à temps…

_ Où crois-tu aller ?

_ Avec Dean !

_ Nop, si tu veux revoir ton père tu dois être propre.

_ Pourquoi !

_ Par-ce qu'il n'aimerait pas voir sa petite fille toute sale !

April fit la moue, Sam en sourit mais alluma l'eau pour le bain… elle n'allait pas y échapper et ça, elle le comprit. Alors elle releva un regard suppliant vers le cadet qui durant une seconde hésita…

_ De toute façon mes vêtements aussi sont sales ! Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ C'est pour ça quand allant faire des courses, je suis passé au magasin t'acheter ça.

Tout en parlant, il prit un sac posé sur l'un des meubles de la salle de bain, il en ressortit une petite robe rose… il la prit entre ses deux mains pour bien la lui montrer.

_ J'aime pas les robes ! Maugréa-t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'elle était dans un jeans et un petit pull mais Sam avait pensé bien faire et puis dans cette petite robe, elle serait toute mimi alors bon, il avait fait pour un bien.

_ Toute les filles aiment les robes. Répondit-il en la reposant.

_ Pas moi ! Répliqua-t-elle en repliant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

_ Peu importe, tu vas te laver et la mettre et ensuite on ira voir ton père.

_ Non.

_ Quoi non ?

_ Me laverais pas.

_ Oh si !

_ Non… et je mettrais pas ce rose qui ressemble au plâtre de Dean.

Sam lui jeta un regard sévère mais il devait admettre que les couleurs se ressemblaient mais il n'avait pas toute la journée alors il éteignit l'eau et se pencha vers elle pour commencer à la déshabiller.

_ AHHHHHHH !

Sam se stoppa grimaçant face à son cri aiguë… il l'avait à peine touchée qu'elle s'était mise à hurler. Il se demandait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi mais il comprit assez vite et il lui lança un regard pas très content…

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria l'aîné de l'autre côté.

_ Rien, c'est April qui fait des siennes. Répondit simplement Sam.

_ Aurait-elle peur de montrer son petit corps ? Pouffa l'autre.

_ La ferme Dean !

Il ne répondit pas mais Sam se doutait qu'il riait, peu lui importait, il reporta son attention sur la petite qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qui restait à le fixer déterminée à ne pas se laver.

_ S'il te plait.

_ Il y a que mon papa qui a le droit de me laver.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, soit, elle disait vraie ou alors, à cause de Dean, elle prenait ça comme excuse… peu importait, elle devait prendre cette douche, surtout s'il voulait se faire passer pour un agent du FBI. Il devait la rendre propre et non toute crasseuse. Alors, il resta à l'observer comme elle le faisait… ils se jaugeaient mutuellement, tous les deux les bras croisés…

_ J'ai tout mon temps.

April fit la moue, apparemment, elle n'allait pas y échapper et elle le comprit toutefois, elle ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre… ce fut le jeune homme qui se pencha vers elle en reposant ses mains sur le pan de son pull.

_ Veux pas ! Souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Désolé mais on n'a pas le choix.

Sam n'aimait pas voir ce petit regard triste mais s'il voulait être crédible, il était obligé alors en voyant le regard d'April, il entreprit de lui enlever son haut mais voilà qu'elle le stoppa…

_ Nop ! C'est moi comme une grande qui le fait !

Elle avait levé la tête toute fière, et Sam ne put que sourire en la voyant faire… d'ailleurs, il leva les mains en se reculant un peu.

_ Ok mais je supervise.

_ D'accord !

Sur ce, les deux compères se mirent au travail, April se déshabilla plus ou moins toute seule, puis sous ses pommettes toutes rouges, Sam la souleva pour la mettre dans la baignoire. C'était assez marrant de les voir, le cadet était un peu maladroit et la petite tout d'un coup silencieuse. Tout se passa relativement bien et bien vite April fut toute belle dans sa petite robe rose. Sam la trouvait toute mimi mais la principale intéressée n'aimait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs son regard en disait long sur son avis tout comme ses bras repliés sur elle-même. Et même les compliments de Sam ne changeaient rien. April n'aimait pas les robes quels quelles soient et encore moins la couleur rose !

_ Moi, je te trouve très chou dedans.

_ Je ne suis pas chou !

_ Euh… pour moi si.

_ Non !

Sam en sourit mais n'ajouta rien, à la place, il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son frère qui regardait avec un grand intérêt l'arme fatale. Toutefois, en les voyant sortir, l'aîné leva les yeux de l'écran pour les observer et dès qu'il vit April, un sourire fendit son visage.

_ On dirait un petit bonbon rose ! Pouffa-t-il.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant intervenir. A la place, il préféra se préparer pour la raccompagner chez-elle. April elle, tira la langue à l'aîné qui le lui rendit. Puis, en voyant la couleur de sa robe, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter amusé…

_ Sammy a voulu nous accorder !

_ J'aime pas le rose ! Répondit-elle tout en montant sur le lit.

_ Moi non plus mais j'ai pas eu le choix.

_ Sam n'a pas de goût. Bouda-t-elle.

_ Je suis bien d'accord ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton enjoué… ben oui, il venait de se trouver une alliée.

_ Sam est juste à côté et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'est pas sourd ! Maugréa l'intéressé.

Ce dernier prit ses affaires avant de passer devant eux tout en leur faisant de grands yeux réprobateurs. Dean lui rendit un regard rieur et une fois dans la salle de bain, l'aîné offrit un clin d'œil à la gamine qui en rigola. Les minutes qui suivirent, furent passées en jouant au jeu du pierre, papier, ciseau et bien entendu Dean se faisait laminer par une fillette de quatre ans.

_ Tu triches, c'est pas possible autrement ! Ronchonna-t-il.

_ C'est toi qui est nul !

_ Hey !

_ Elle a raison.

Les deux compères levèrent les yeux vers Sam qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain… à présent, il était dans un magnifique costume noir… il passerait sans aucun problème pour un agent du F.B.I. A cet instant, Dean comprit qu'il était bientôt temps des adieux. Il jeta un regard à April et en la voyant observer d'un regard brillant Sam, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Ben alors, on a un faible pour Sammy ? Je vais me vexer.

En l'entendant, la fillette lâcha Sam des yeux en fronçant les sourcils apparemment mécontente, et de mauvaise humeur, elle poussa légèrement Dean tout en maugréant…

_ Les garçons sont nuls ! Jamais j'aurais un n'amoureux !

_ Waouh ! C'est ton père qui va être content !

Pour toute réponse, elle leva les épaules indifférentes à ses sarcasmes… après tout, son père pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas de petit copain ! Sam, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire… elle était si adorable !

_ On va pouvoir y aller !

La fillette leva son regard azur sur Sam, elle était ravie de revoir son père mais quand elle jeta un œil à Dean, elle comprit qu'elle n'allait plus le revoir et cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas.

_ Tu viens aussi ?

_ Dean ne peut pas avec son plâtre.

_ Cette horreur tu veux dire ! Rectifia l'aîné.

_ Peu importe, ça ne change rien au fait que t'es bloqué !

Dean lui fit une grimace qui exaspéra Sam… April quant à elle avait son regard tristounet, elle était tiraillée par le fait de revoir son père et dire au revoir à Dean qu'elle aimait beaucoup et puis, elle savait qu'après Dean ça serait Sammy ! Après tout, grâce à eux, elle était en vie, ils étaient ses héros et elle ne voulait pas les quitter aussi brusquement.

_ Je vais plus du tout vous voir alors ? Demanda-t-elle dans une toute petite moue.

A l'entente de cette question, Dean perdit son sourire, tout comme Sammy… les frères échangèrent un regard, Dean espérait que son petit frère l'aiderait à trouver la bonne réponse mais ce dernier garda le silence. Bien voyons, comme s'il allait se mouiller. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains plongeant son regard dans celui d'April.

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que toi tu seras avec ton père et moi avec Sammy et on va repartir sur les routes.

_ Pour sauver d'autres enfants ?

_ Si on peut, oui.

_ Mais… et moi ? Si un monstre me retrouve c'est qui, qui me sauvera ?

Les frères furent touchés par cette dernière réplique, il n'y avait pas à dire, cette gamine était réellement touchante. Dean finit par lui ouvrir ses bras en lui faisant signe de venir. April ne se fit pas prier pour s'y réfugier posant son visage contre sa poitrine. Dean lui, referma son étreinte, lui massant le dos alors que son autre main lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste presque paternel. Face à ce spectacle, Sam ne put être que touché il n'y avait pas à dire, Dean aurait fait un très bon père.

Après quelques secondes, l'aîné la relâcha, voyant des larmes sur ses joues, il les essuya…

_ Je ne veux pas voir de larmes… et puis, on l'a tué le monstre. La réprimanda-t-il avant de reprendre… tu devrais filer.

_ Tu vas me manquer. Renifla-t-elle.

_ Toi aussi !

Sur ces mots la petite descendit du lit pour rejoindre Sam… ce dernier échangea un regard avec son frère qui lui fit bien comprendre de n'ajouter aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il avait vu. Alors, il se mit en route mais bien vite, April lui lâcha la main pour aller chercher un feutre posé sur la table avant de courir jusqu'à Dean.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vais rendre ton plâtre plus joli !

Tout en fronçant les sourcils intrigués, Dean se pencha pour observer ce qu'elle faisait… il la vit dessiner, se mordant la langue pour mieux se concentrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean put voir le résultat, tout comme Sam. Le dessin en lui-même était très… moche mais Dean était touché. Eh oui, April s'était amusé à se représenter… ( bon, c'était juste une tête, une robe mais elle avait précisé que c'était elle ) puis, elle avait aussi dessiné les frères avec des capes ( enfin, ce n'était pas ressemblant mais elle n'avait que quatre ans ! )

_ Il est bien plus joli comme ça, non ? Demanda-t-elle toute fière.

Dean et Sam observèrent quelques secondes le dessin tout en souriant… un sourire assez jaune pour l'aîné.

_ Je dirais même magnifique ! Ironisa le plus jeune.

_ Il est… enfin… Dean se gratta la tête avant de fixer la petite qui, on pouvait le voir été ravie du résultat… il est assez original !

Bon, il aurait au moins un souvenir d'elle durant plusieurs mois mais se promener avec un plâtre rose à la base ne lui plaisait pas mais ajouter à ça, un dessin assez horrible fait pas une fillette de quatre ans… ce n'était pas génial ! Sa côte auprès des femmes allait littéralement baisser. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'en dit rien, April était heureuse de son œuvre d'art et il ne souhaitait pas la voir malheureuse surtout qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 ****: Un père prêt à tous !**

Sa fille lui avait été enlevée, on le lui avait arraché des mains du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait rien pu faire et depuis une journée, il vivait sans elle. La maison était calme, bien trop pour lui seul. Il craquait, April s'était sa princesse, son bébé… qu'allait-il faire ? Il était conscient qu'il était rare de retrouver des enfants disparus mais sans elle, il n'avait plus rien pour se raccrocher. Comment était-il censé vivre ?

Pourtant, il n'avait pas traîné, dès qu'il s'était aperçu qu'April avait disparu, il avait été voir les autorités puis… ne sachant que faire, où aller, il s'était retrouvé malgré lui à l'hôpital. Un lieu bien trop familier à son goût mais Amber était la mère de sa fille et sa femme. Alors, il lui avait demandé de lui pardonner, il avait failli à son devoir de père, il n'avait pas su protéger leur fille et à présent, il craquait à son chevet même si cette dernière gardait les yeux clos.

La nuit passa très lentement et ses larmes avaient cessé alors que son angoisse grandissait. Aucune nouvelle, en ayant assez, il se leva… le jour se levait lentement, un café ne lui ferait pas de mal. Une fois les pièces introduites, il entendit la machine lui préparer sa boisson mais au moment où il allait prendre son gobelet en main, son regard accrocha un jeune homme. Il était assez jeune, grand, bien battis mais ce qui le frappa ce fut la fillette qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Durant quelques secondes, Timothée resta figé toutefois, il finit par se secouer le visage. Il devenait parano, alors, il finit par prendre son café pour rejoindre la chambre de sa femme.

Il y resta encore un long moment, en réalité, il n'avait pas l'attention de bouger d'ici. Ce qui en soit, l'agaçait. Après tout, s'était à lui de retrouver April mais comment ? Oui comment devait-il faire ? Il était démuni et il n'aimait pas ça, seulement là, il n'avait pas le choix car les cartes n'étaient pas en sa possession. Soudain, son téléphone sonna le faisant sursauter. Il avait beau être à l'hôpital, il s'en fichait, sa fille était en danger alors il y répondit. L'agent qui s'occupait de l'affaire avait besoin de lui parler mais ses espoirs furent de courte durée… April n'était toujours pas retrouvée. Il devait juste remplir d'autres paperasses et répondre encore à des questions alors d'un pas las, il quitta sa femme déposant un baiser sur son front. Il s'en voulait, Amber ne lui aurait jamais pardonné cette faute et pour être honnête, il ne se la pardonnait pas non plus.

Cette fois-ci, la matinée était belle et bien avancée. Le monde influait mais il n'y faisait pas attention plus que ça, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il revoit cet homme. Il tenait toujours cette fillette… il n'allait pas y faire attention jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son visage… là, il se stoppa et les observa. L'homme n'était pas seul, un autre était avec lui, un pied dans le plâtre mais ça… il s'en fichait, son regard ne lâchait plus la gamine car… c'était, oui c'était elle ! Et là… tout se mit en place, ces hommes la retenaient ! Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle venait de passer les portes sortant par la même occasion de son champ de vision. Il cria, oui, il l'appela de toutes ses forces en se mettant à sa poursuite quand tout d'un coup un brancard lui coupa la route. Timothée essaya de passer mais impossible, cet abruti lui barrait la route et il avait beau l'incendier sur place et le traiter de tous les noms rien n'y changea. Bien au contraire… il prenait un malin plaisir de le ralentir.

Une fois la voie libre, il courut… son regard balaya le parking, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser… il n'y avait personne mise à part…. une Chevrolet noir qui partait. Ni une, ni deux, Tim se précipita à sa voiture et démarra en trombe prenant la même direction que cette voiture noire ! Heureusement pour lui, elle était reconnaissable de très loin et bien vite, il la retrouva. Il la suivit jusqu'à un motel, là, il s'arrêta lui aussi… surveillant leurs moindres faits et gestes. Sa petite princesse était là avec eux, le plus grand ne la lâchait pas, ses mains se crispèrent sur son volant… aucun homme dans leur genre n'avait le droit d'exister ! Un jeune branleur lui avait déjà enlevé sa femme alors il refusait que ça se reproduise avec sa fille. Cependant, pour le moment, il les observait réfléchissant sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il appeler la police ? Ou… faire justice lui-même ? Les heures défilaient et il ne bougeait toujours pas. La peur le paralysait, toutefois, il se fit violence, ces hommes étaient des monstres et la prison ne suffisait pas… il devait régler ça lui-même alors, il quitta le parking et se mit en route jusqu'à chez lui.

Oh ! Il fit vite, il entra en trombe, grimpant à toute vitesse les escaliers et quand il fut dans sa chambre, il fouilla dans ses tiroirs retournant ses vêtements et enfin, il trouva l'objet de ses désirs et bien vite, il récupéra aussi les balles ! En un rien de temps, son revolver était chargé et prêt à l'emploi et lui, il était de retour au motel. La Chevrolet n'était plus là et à cette constatation, son cœur manqua un battement et si… oui et si avec ses conneries, ils étaient partis avec sa fille ? Il devait se calmer après tout, il savait dans quelle chambre ils étaient, alors, peut être, qu'ils n'étaient partis faire qu'une course. Il se passa une main fébrile sur le visage, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait sortir April de là, il devait la sauver alors après un dernier regard vers cette chambre, il tourna les yeux vers son flingue posé à ses côtés. Et quand il le vit, ça lui suffit pour lui rappeler qui étaient ses hommes ! Alors, il le prit, le callant derrière son dos, une fois dehors, il se stoppa allant dans son coffre. Etre entraîneur d'une équipe junior de baseball avait du bon ! Il avait toujours une bâte de baseball dans son coffre juste au cas où ! Une fois en main, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la chambre priant pour que ces fous ne lui aient pas enlevé April pour toujours…

Dean s'empiffrait de chips tout en regardant des débilités à la télévision, en réalité, il zappait, il n'était pas concentré, ses pensées étaient tournées vers April, cette gamine allait lui manquer et il aurait aimé être avec son frère pour la ramener mais voilà, il avait un fichu plâtre ! Il avait horreur de se retrouver coincé, dire qu'il allait en avoir pour quelques mois… il poussa un soupir las. Un plâtre contre la vie d'une gamine, ça en valait la peine non ? Bon d'accord, il ne pourrait plus conduire son bébé, ne plus chasser, ne plus draguer (ben oui, avec un plâtre rose !) Bon, quoi que, il ne tiendrait pas. Toutefois, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé April, elle était une chouette gamine, un brun casse bonbon mais adorable, peut-être trop. Ralala, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle était partie depuis quoi ? Une petite demi-heure et voilà que ses pensées étaient focalisées sur elle ? Tsss, il allait devoir se calmer…. Tiens un porno, ça devrait lui changer les idées non ? Il devait bien avoir une chaîne…

Alors qu'il s'acharnait sur la télécommande tout en jurant, il sursauta légèrement quand des coups pressant tapèrent à la porte. Là, Dean jeta un œil à cette dernière fronçant les sourcils… il n'attendait pas de visite et personne à part son frère et April savaient qu'ils étaient ici. Néanmoins, il finit par éteindre la télévision, criant un : « J'arriveee », bien oui, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour attraper ses béquilles et se lever de son lit. Plusieurs injures volèrent dans la pièce… et oui, pas évident pour Dean de marcher avec des béquilles, même après plusieurs cassures, ce n'était pas son fort. L'équilibre et lui, ça faisait deux. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il se retrouva face à la porte d'entrée, coinçant une des béquilles sous son aisselle, il ouvrit la porte… un homme d'une trentaine d'années, assez grand, bien battis, un regard de braise qui lui rappelait quelque chose…

_ Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi il frappait ici.

_ Je pense oui !

L'homme était froid et son regard assassin, à cet instant, Dean regretta de n'avoir aucune arme à porter de main… son instinct, lui dictait un danger et il n'allait pas attendre pour en savoir plus.

_ Vous devriez partir.

Dean se montrait aussi distant que lui, un dernier regard, un sourire sec puis, il fit un geste pour refermer la porte mais à cet instant, le type la bloqua avec son pied. Dean fulminait intérieurement, il était mal barré, il n'avait pas d'équilibre et comme il se le doutait, cet enfoiré en joua en poussant violement la porte. Dans l'élan, le chasseur décala en arrière perdant une de ses deux béquilles, voulant reprendre son équilibre, il posa son pied blessé au sol… grossière erreur, et oui, sa cassure était encore bien trop récente et tout ce qu'il gagna s'était de se retrouver au sol, grimaçant de douleur !

Quant il releva les yeux, il vit cet homme le toiser d'un regard haineux… ce fumier avait refermé la porte et à présent, tout allait se jouer entre eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Maugréa Dean.

_ Ma fille !

Dean eut juste le temps de le regarder avec incompréhension quand soudain une batte frappa avec violence sa tempe l'assommant presque au passage. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il revenait peu à peu à lui… là première chose qu'il vit fut ses chaussures, des rangers… puis, il referma les paupières tout en posant une main sur sa tête meurtrie… du sang, oui, il pissait le sang.

_ Où est-elle ? Cria le présumé père.

Oui, Dean présumait que s'était Timothée, il y avait en toute évidence un quiproquo et c'est qui, qui trinquait ? Et bien lui ! Génial non ? Dans tous les cas, il devait répondre et le rassurer… alors, il se redressa légèrement, ouvrant une nouvelle fois les paupières…

_ De toute évidence pas ici !

Mauvais choix… très mauvais choix, ne pas plaisanter avec un père fou de rage, trop dangereux… qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de déconner à un moment pareil ? Et voilà, Dean poussa un nouveau gémissement alors que Tim lui balançait coup de pied sur coup de pied… le chasseur tenta de lever la main tout en marmonnant mais apparemment, le père présumé était bien trop occupé à le torturer qu'autre chose…. Alors au grand mot, les grands moyens… il avait beau avoir mal à la tempe, aux côtes ou encore à sa jambe, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait des réflexes de chasseur et bien vite, il stoppa son coup et d'un geste vif, il donna un coup de poing dans son genou… le mec grommela dans ses dents et cette fois, il y alla avec la batte. Ce n'était réellement pas le jour de chance de Dean qui cette fois subissait simplement les coups, attendant que ça se calme.

Il était sonné, il avait mal partout mais les coups avaient cessé, la batte était au sol et Timothée essoufflé, le scrutait… Dean lui, en faisait tout autant, allongé sur le dos, il le jaugeait… il ouvrait à peine son œil droit, mais peu importe, il faisait face à l'homme qui braquait une arme sur sa tempe. Ses mains tremblaient mais son regard ne trompait pas, il était prêt à tout pour sa fille, ce que Dean pouvait comprendre mais avant de cogner, ça ne serait pas mieux de parler ? Hum… ouais, pour lui, ça aurait été largement mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Quiproquo

Sam était arrivé depuis cinq minutes, il avait beau frapper mais personne ne répondait. April était à ses côtés et son sourire avait disparu, son père lui manquait, ça se voyait. Le jeune homme tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance en refrappant mais encore une fois, aucune réponse.

_ Ton père n'est pas là. Affirma-t-il en lui jetant un œil.

La petite avait les larmes aux yeux et prit de court Sam s'accroupit, il n'avait en aucun cas envie de la voir pleurer alors bien vite, il essuya ses petites larmes.

_ Hey mais il va revenir, t'inquiète pas.

_ Et s'il m'a abandonné ! Pleurnicha-t-elle

Et oui April était inquiète après tout peut être que son papa ne voulait plus d'elle, peut-être en avait-il assez d'elle… et ne pas le voir là, ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras ça lui manquait mais Sam était là, et lui, il n'attendit pas une minute pour la consoler.

_ Ne dit pas de bêtise, ton papa t'aime, il est sûrement à ta recherche…

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire rassurant, la fillette renifla mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'une femme déjà d'un âge mûr arriva vers eux, un brun énervée… elle parcourut à toute vitesse la distance qui les séparait et après un regard à April, elle jeta un œil sévère à Sam.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle était sèche et peu conciliante et Sam comprit qu'elle devait être une des voisines qui était sûrement au courant de la disparition d'April. Alors pour montrer sa bonne volonté, le cadet lui offrit un sourire sans pour autant lâcher la main de la gamine.

_ Je suis l'agent Becket… il sortit sa plaque pour la lui donner tout en ajoutant… je suis chargé de ramener April à son père.

La chère voisine prit l'insigne quelle examina avec attention, puis, elle releva son regard sévère vers le chasseur avant de lui rendre son bien. Sam n'en menait pas large, elle ressemblait à une vraie harpie, elle devait sûrement être la commère du quartier. Elle le dévisageait, elle essayait de le faire flancher mais Sam était très sérieux, il avait l'habitude.

_ Je suis leur voisine, je garde April de temps en temps.

_ Seriez-vous où je peux trouver Monsieur Johnson ?

_ Vous pourriez me la laisser.

_ Désolé madame mais mes ordres sont clairs.

Sam se montrait très froid lui aussi et il la toisait tout comme elle, il vit d'ailleurs ses lèvres se pincer alors qu'il refusait de lui laisser la garde d'April, la pauvre, elle avait déjà dû se la coltiner, pas besoin dans ajouter.

_ Dans ce cas, s'il n'est pas ici, peut-être est-il à l'hôpital au chevet de sa femme.

Sam acquiesça, elle devait sûrement avoir raison et il aurait dû y penser bien avant, il lui offrit un sourire forcé avant de la remercier et de la laisser traînant derrière lui April qui ne se fit pas prier pour quitter cette femme. Elle ne l'aimait pas… bien trop sévère à son goût. Une fois repartis, Sam alla directement à l'hôpital mais encore une fois leur espoir fut réduit à néant, dans la chambre il n'y avait qu'Amber Johnson et à en voir le regard triste d'April, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être là. Pourtant, il lui laissa quelques minutes, histoire de dire bonjour à sa mère puis, ils reprirent la route direction le motel, mais Sam fit bien comprendre à la fillette que ce n'était que partie remise, et qu'ils repartiraient un peu plus tard chez elle, après tout son père était peut-être occupé avec sa disparition, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Une fois sur le parking, il aida April à sortir, puis il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre, une fois à l'intérieur, il resta une demi-seconde figé… son frère était à même le sol, dans un très mauvais état et… un type le braquait, ni une ni deux, il prit la gamine qui se mit à pleurer et il la mit sur le pas de la porte l'interdisant de bouger de là ! Mais voilà, April avait reconnu l'homme, c'était son papa, elle ne comprenait pas…. Sam lui avait fait peur, alors elle pleurait restant la, où elle était… mais le chasseur la laissa seul et pour cause, il avait sorti son arme et braquait à présent le père de la petite.

Ce dernier avait levé les yeux en entendant du bruit durant quelques secondes, il avait aperçu April mais ce fumier l'avait attrapé et à présent, un mur la cachait et lui…. Il le menaçait de son arme.

_ Lâchez votre arme sinon je tus votre ami ! Menaça-t-il.

Ses mains ne tremblaient qu'un minimum, ça Dean pouvait le remarquer, ses yeux étaient virés sur l'arme, il n'avait plus la force de bouger, tous ses membres lui faisaient mal pourtant ne devrait-il pas faire quelque chose ? Il restait là sans bouger, sans réagir craignant ce qui allait se passer.

Sam, lui, scrutait la moindre chose, son frère, ce type, son arme… et lui, il tenait braqué la sienne, avalant difficilement sa salive… aurait-il le temps de l'empêcher de tuer son frère ?

_ Vous d'abords !

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, le grand blond semblait hésiter une demi-seconde mais il se reprit prenant son arme à deux mains approchant du visage de l'aîné. Sam se raidit…

_ Vous voulez réellement jouer à ce jeu ?

La mâchoire du cadet se contracta, bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas jouer avec le feu mais qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite ? Après tout, il était entré, il était déjà prêt à tuer Dean alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de le faire par la suite ? Un regard avec son frère lui suffit pour comprendre…. Il ne lâcherait pas son arme mais son cœur tambourinait durement contre sa poitrine.

_ A votre avis ?

Un regard noir échangé puis, tout se passa très vite… Tim appuya sur la détente mais au même moment, Dean attrapa ses poignets, le coup partit mais ne blessa personne… néanmoins, Sam n'eut pas le temps de tirer car un nouveau coup retentit mais cette fois, la balle trouva une cible. Ce dernier sous le choc recula de quelques pas grimaçant… une main se porta à son épaule mais ça ne l'arrêta pas… son frère et ce fumier bougeaient trop, il risquait de blesser Dean ou pire.

D'ailleurs ce dernier faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher l'arme de celui-ci de le viser mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout quand votre adversaire flanquait ses poings dans la tronche. Alors bien vite, il lâcha prise complètement sonné, Tim allait tirer quand soudain, il fut projeté sur le côté… en effet, Sam lui avait sauté dessus, l'arme glissa à quelques mètres alors que le cadet tenait toujours la sienne mais il ne s'en servit que pour frapper encore et encore. Cependant, Tim avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il avait beau être à sa merci, sa main attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme, il appuya avec force sur la blessure qui saigna d'avantage alors que le chasseur poussa un gémissement… le père d'April profita de la situation, pour envoyer un crochet du droit avec force… Sam en fut complètement sonné et son agresseur en profita pour récupérer son arme, il se pencha au-dessus de lui prêt à tirer… quand tout d'un coup…

_ Papa…

Trop tard, Sam avait profité du bruit que la petite faisait pour soulever ses deux pieds et taper avec force Timothée… il ne comprit que trop tard que ce dernier était le père de la petite. Cette dernière courrait vers son paternel les larmes lui brouillant la vue… ce dernier était retombé avec fracas sur la table basse tout en verre. Tout avait volé en éclat et quand April arriva à sa hauteur, elle se laissa tomber à ses genoux le prenant dans ses bras trop petits.

Tout ce moment sembla aller au ralenti pour Sam, il s'était relevé pour s'approcher, Timothée Johnson était allongé au sol entouré de morceaux de verres, ses bras enserraient sa fille mais quelque chose clochait… du sang. Trop de sang.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Dilemme

Le temps s'était comme figé, April était là, ravie de revoir son père, elle pleurait certes mais tout le bruit en était la cause mais au final, elle était heureuse de le voir, de lui sourire mais elle sentait qu'au fond d'elle quelque chose clochait. Oui, Timothée lui souriait, l'embrassait mais il ne se relevait pas et pour cause, le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal ! Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers Sam… ce dernier le scrutait avec effroi et là il comprit. Quelque chose clochait réellement. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche… non, il préférait reporter son regard sur sa fille.

_ Hey April !

_ Papa. Répéta-t-elle plus décidé à le lâcher.

Ça le fit sourire néanmoins, une grimace se figea sur ses traits alors qu'il bougea, il voulait juste éloigner sa fille mais le fait de lever son bras gauche lui était très douloureux bien trop. Ce fut à ce moment que le chasseur réagit… il venait de s'accroupir à ses côtés appuyant sur son épaule douloureuse. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi l'aidait-il ?

_ Que…

_ Ne parlez pas, garder vos forces !

Timothée fronça les sourcils, pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Pourquoi ce sentait-il si fatigué et pourquoi tout d'un coup sa fillette scrutait cet homme avant de l'observer lui ?

_ Pourqu…

_ Nous avons sauvé April, on n'est pas des kidnappeurs, on voulait vous la rendre mais maintenant….

Sam le fixait avec horreur, il avait du sang, trop de sang, trop pour le stopper. Une artère devait être touchée, il y avait que ça comme explication et là, il restait à le fixer sans avoir quoi lui dire. Et le père d'April en fit autant comprenant sans réellement comprendre la situation. Mais il n'eut pas le temps dans savoir plus que le jeune homme pris son téléphone portable, il appelait les secours mais lui… il se sentait partir.

Ils étaient là, immobiles à observer cette tombe, le peu de personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement était parti après les funérailles. Par manque de chance ou le pur des hasards Timothée et Amber Johnson n'avait plus de parent, ni de famille. Il y avait juste des amis ou des connaissances. April était vouée à se retrouver à l'orphelinat pourtant, elle était entre les frères Winchester un regard larmoyant… elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette cérémonie, elle ne comprenait pas réellement tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son papa avait rejoins le ciel, les anges. Elle ne le reverrait plus et elle se demandait bien où est-ce qu'elle allait se retrouver. Dean, à ses côtés, avait une tête à faire peur, il ne voyait que d'un œil, son poignet droit était bandé pourtant, il était avec ses béquilles se fichant pas mal de ses blessures, oui, il avait mal, oui, ce type ne l'avait pas raté mais toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un mal entendu et aujourd'hui le père d'April en payait le prix fort mais… son frère aussi. Oui, Sam allait mal et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'en voulait. Il lui jeta un coup œil, son regard était viré vers la stèle, mâchoire crispée. Depuis cette histoire, il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait presque plus et ne dormait plus non plus. Dean ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire remonter la pente.

Tout avait était trop vite, Sam en était conscient, il avait beau se repasser la scène, il ne savait pas comment éviter ça. Peut-être aurait-il dû parler avant de lui sauter dessus… il y avait tellement de peut-être et de si dans sa tête qu'il aurait pu changer les choses. Il s'en voulait, cet homme était mort par sa faute, il l'avait tué, il avait son sang sur ses mains ! Combien de fois lui et Dean avaient fracassé des tables, traversés des fenêtres, ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à part des bleus et là… là ce type avait eu une artère de touchée ? Les secours était arrivés trop tard, le cadet revoyait Timothée sourire à sa fille, lui dire que ça irait… il revoyait April le fixer étrangement puis…. La mort. Sa mort et April qui secoue son père ! Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il s'en voulait, à cause de lui, April était orpheline, sa mère était dans le coma et son père… qu'allait-elle devenir ?

_ On devrait y aller.

Dean avait parlé et il avait raison, il tourna son regard vers lui, Timothée ne l'avait pas raté mais heureusement pour lui, rien de très grave n'en ressortait. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à la fillette, il ne pouvait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face tout en sachant, qu'il avait changé sa vie à jamais. Et ça, Dean le remarqua, Sam passa devant eux sans rien dire, l'aîné en lâcha un petit soupir, il alla pour le suivre à son rythme… et oui, lui et les béquilles, ça faisait toujours deux mais April le stoppa…

_ Sam m'en veut ?

Elle avait une voix tristounette et quand l'aîné la fixa, il remarqua que son regard aussi était bien triste. Personne n'avait demandé pourquoi elle était avec eux, pour la mort de Tim, il avait viré ça en accident tout simplement, mais elle, elle était témoin mais sûrement trop jeune pour bien comprendre les choses. Il resta à l'observer quelques secondes sans savoir quoi lui répondre… c'est vrai comment expliquer à une fillette que Sam s'en voulait à lui-même et non à elle ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non mais en ce moment Sam a besoin de temps, il reviendra lui-même avec le temps.

Enfin, il l'espérait surtout car jamais il n'avait vu Sam aussi mal, quoi que, après la mort de Jess ce n'était pas très glorieux non plus mais là, s'était autre chose, Sam avait tué un être humain, bon, ça c'était lui qui le pensait, pour Dean tout ceci n'était que hasard, un accident rien de plus. Il vit la fillette hocher la tête avant de prendre la route à son rythme, elle ne semblait pas avoir le coeur à parler, il pouvait comprendre, d'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir assez similaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoins leur motel, enfin, un autre que celui du drame, autant ne pas ajouter ça à Sam et à April. Le silence planait dans la chambre, la gamine était devant la télévision, elle tenait un Pluto dans ses bras, un nounours que Dean avait trouvé en revenant de l'hosto, enfin, c'était Sam qui l'avait pris sous ses ordres, April avait besoin de réconfort et quoi de mieux que Pluto ? Il l'observait de loin, assis sur sa chaise sirotant une bière… il n'avait pas le cœur à l'amener aux services sociaux et Sam, et bien, il ne parlait pas, non, là, il était plongé sur son ordinateur à chercher sûrement leur prochaine chasse.

_ Sam.

_ Hum.

Le concerné n'avait même pas levé les yeux ce qui exaspéra son frère, ce dernier s'accouda à la table avant de refermer le pc de son cadet. Il en avait assez, il avait une gamine sous les bras et ils devaient prendre des décisions et il refusait de le faire seul !

_ Ben vas-y te gêne pas ! Maugréa le plus jeune.

_ C'est ce que j'ai fait !

Dean ne prenait pas de gant et même si son frangin lui envoyait un regard noir, il s'en fichait pas mal, ça faisait quatre jours, et bientôt, ils allaient devoir partir, alors que ça lui plaisait ou non, ils devaient parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à April qui avait les yeux virés vers la télévision est-ce qu'elle la regardait réellement ? Il n'en savait rien mais dans tous les cas, elle était sage… Sam comprit quand le voyant, il voulait parler d'elle, ce qu'il appréhendait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sam suivit le regard de son frère, il était pensif en l'observant et lui aussi à vrai dire, cette gamine était réellement géniale.

_ On devrait aller aux services sociaux.

Là, Dean venait de lui envoyer un regard d'incompréhension, aurait-il un faible pour cette fillette ? Oui, même lui en avait un mais il devait être censé, leur vie ne lui apporterait rien.

_ Elle n'a rien à faire là-bas !

_ Et elle n'a rien à faire avec nous.

_ Je ne dis pas, si elle aurait de la famille…

_ Elle n'en a pas, j'ai fait toutes les recherches possible et imaginable.

L'aîné poussa un soupir alors que son regard vira une nouvelle fois sur la fillette, elle semblait s'être endormie. Dean se refusait à la laisser après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et il était sûr que son frère ressentait la même chose et il était loin du compte, il avait tué son père, la seule personne qui se souciait encore d'elle alors après ça… il se sentait responsable d'elle.

_ Papa nous a bien…

_ Non Dean, on ne peut pas lui infliger ça !

_ Et tu crois que l'orphelinat c'est mieux ? Elle n'a plus personne, un monstre l'a enlevée pour la bouffer et tu voudrais que je l'envoi là-bas ? S'agaça le plus vieux.

_ Et tu crois que mener la vie avec deux chasseurs c'est mieux ? Voyant qu'il allait répliquer Sam reprit… Moi non plus je ne veux pas la laisser, j'ai tué son père ! C'est à cause de moi tout ça ! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute !

Dean jaugeait son frère tout comme lui, il avait un regard triste et il avait horreur de ça… il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, il devait bien avoir une solution…

_ Tout ce qui c'est passé, n'était qu'un accident, un malentendu qui a très mal tourné.

_ J'aurais dû agir autrement ! Répliqua-t-il tout en évitant son regard.

_ Sammy.

_ Non Dean, je l'ai tué…. Je… April se retrouve seule à cause de moi. J'ai brisé sa famille et on connaît ça, la notre a été brisée mais à cause d'un démon et là, c'est moi !

Dean crispa la mâchoire alors qu'il se sentait mal pour son cadet, des larmes étaient dans son regard pourtant, il les retenait, et il bougeait mal à l'aise, comment pouvait-il si prendre pour lui faire comprendre que tout ceci n'était que le fruit du hasard ?

_ Il est mort par accident tu entends ! Si tu ne serais pas arrivé, il m'aurait tué ! Tu as juste réagi et ça a mal fini mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu n'as pas pressé la détente, il est juste mal tombé.

_ C'est moi qui l'ait poussé.

_ Mais tu n'as jamais voulu le tuer.

Cette fois Sam ne répondit pas, Dean avait visé juste mais il était conscient que ça ne suffirait pas pour enlever toute cette culpabilité qui accablait son cadet et ça l'attristait réellement. Un long silence les entoura durant lequel Dean ne lâcha pas son frangin des yeux, ce dernier avait opté pour observer April, ça l'évitait de faire face à Dean.

_ On devrait peut-être lui demander.

Oui la solution s'était peut-être ça, laisser la décision à April, ok, elle n'avait que quatre ans mais ils pouvaient au moins lui laisser ce choix non ? Dean trouvait ça bien, en tout cas, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient. Toutefois, si elle disait oui, ils allaient devoir s'organiser pour lui éviter de voir ses horreurs, il y avait toujours Ellen, Bobby.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tous s'était produit le lendemain, Dean et Sam s'y étaient mis à deux, April les avait observées étrangement, ils agissaient bizarrement mais après quelques minutes, ils avaient enfin réussi à lui poser leur question et là, un sourire avait orné son visage. Oui, depuis que son papa avait rejoins les anges, elle avait peur… elle ne savait pas où elle allait finir car ses héros lui avaient toujours dis qu'ils la ramèneraient à son père mais voilà, les choses ne s'étaient pas produites comme ils se le devaient et aujourd'hui, elle était toute seule enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Alors, elle leurs avait sauté dans les bras criant un énorme : « je veux venir avec vous ». Dean avait souris, Sam pas réellement. Il avait encore le cœur lourd… d'ailleurs, après qu'elle avait fini de sauter partout, il lui expliqua comment était leur vie enfin sans réellement entrer dans les détails mais le côté sans attache, qu'ils roulaient de ville en ville mais tout ceci ne semblait pas lui faire peur bien au contraire. L'insouciance d'un enfant. Dean lui avait assuré que si un jour elle en avait marre, ils la ramèneraient ou ils trouveraient un autre moyen pour elle mais est-ce que seulement elle l'avait écouté ? Il en avait de sérieux doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, après quelques heures, leurs bagages étaient faits, ils avaient fait un détour chez elle pour récupérer des vêtements et à présent, ils étaient à l'hôpital… Sam avait trouvé bon de passer par ici.

La fillette était assise sur le lit de sa maman, presque allongé, le visage dans le creux de son cou, elle lui parlait, elle lui disait qu'elle était triste et que son papa lui manquait mais qu'il lui avait envoyé deux anges pour veiller sur elle. Oui Sam et Dean étaient ses anges, elle lui raconta comment ils lui avaient sauvé la vie et comment par la suite, ils avaient voulu la rendre à papa. Pourtant, elle évita de parler de ce moment, elle n'avait pas compris tout ça et ça la rendait triste de revoir son papa. Mais, il lui avait dit que tout irait bien alors, elle le croyait et c'était pour ça que les frères étaient là, ils prenaient le relais et ils allaient prendre soins d'elle, elle en était sûre. Si sa mère pouvait la voir, elle aurait vu un immense sourire et un regard pétillant, elle appréciait réellement ses hommes qui pourtant avaient brisé sa vie. Néanmoins, ça, April n'en était pas consciente, elle savait juste une chose… à aucun moment ils ne l'avaient laissé seule alors elle avait confiance en eux. Elle caressa la joue de sa maman, elle semblait paisible…

_ Je t'aime maman.

Un dernier regard, un bisou sur sa joue et elle sauta du lit pour rejoindre les frères qui étaient attendris… elle prit la main que Sam lui tendait et après un dernier coup d'œil à sa maman, elle l'est suivie.

_ On reviendra la voir. Affirma le cadet.

April leva les yeux vers lui avant de lui offrir un immense sourire, elle voyait que lui aussi était triste, pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça…

_ Ça va aller Sam ! Souffla-t-elle.

Dean lui jeta un œil en arquant les sourcils avant de regarder son frère qui semblait surpris par sa phrase, elle était réellement dégourdie pour son âge mais étrangement ce simple mot, lui faisait du bien… alors, il reprit la route lui offrant un petit sourire en réponse. Ce fut ainsi qu'April Johnson était entrée dans leur vie et ne l'avait jamais quitté… enfin… ça restait à voir.


End file.
